the unexpected journey
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: courtney and duncan get transported to an island where if they wish to get home, they must solve an ancient riddle while facing dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creatures. will they find the key and open the portal home? read the story to find out!
1. a strange place

**(A/N)**hey, Total Drama Addict here. Just want to introduce this story, its about Courtney and Duncan and they wake up one morning on elephant island, a place where dreams come true and fantasy becomes reality. But they don't know that. So, this is supposed to happen right after the first aftermath, in between that and the next episode. I know its kinda short... but its the first chapter, trust me it will get better. And longer. and i have heard(from a reliable source) that I don't put enough details sometimes, but I've never been good with details, so... just bear with me. okay? And now without further ado, Courtney just woke up to find she's in a strange new place, and... action!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where... where am I?_ Courtney thought. She opened her eyes and sat up. She felt the ground. _What? This doesn't feel like my bed..._ she looked around. She was sitting in some tall grass. Not to far ahead was a sandy beach.  
"Whoa! Whats going on, where am I?" came a familiar voice.  
"Who? Duncan? What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.  
"I could ask you the same question. What is this place?" Duncan asked.  
"I don't know. But I do know this cant be real. It must be a dream." Courtney said.  
"Well, it cant be my dream. If this was my dream, we'd be making out." Duncan said.  
"Well, it cant be my dream because your never in my dreams." Courtney said. Just then a giant hammer swung at them out of nowhere. They ducked.  
"What the heck was that?!?" Duncan said.  
"Truth or hammer." Courtney said.  
"Whats truth or hammer?" Duncan asked.  
"A game from aftermath. Geoff and Bridgette would ask the guests questions and if they lied, a giant hammer came down and knocked them out of there chairs." Courtney said.  
"Oh. Wait... if the game is truth or hammer... and the hammer came at us..." Duncan said.  
"DUCK!" Courtney said. Duncan ducked. Courtney laughed. Duncan looked up.  
"You tricked me." Duncan said.  
"Okay, wait. If its not your dream, and its not my dream... then who's dream is it?" Courtney asked.  
"What if its not a dream?" Duncan said.  
"Then we should be able to get out of here. Come on, lets look around." Courtney said. Just then a giant red dragon flew down, picked her up and flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**  
Me: ooh... hows that for a cliff hanger?  
Derek: yuck! I HATE cliff hangers!  
Kayla: yeah! No one likes cliff hangers!  
Me: yes, but a cliff hanger usually means the next chapter is going to be really good. or the story is about to get really good really soon.  
Derek: whatever.  
Kayla: don't worry Der-bear, the next chapter will be up soon.  
Me: please read, review, and recommend! This story will be epic!!!


	2. in the dragon's lair

**A/N**) okay, first things first, I am going to begin this part of the story by telling you first what happens to Courtney, and then what happens to Duncan. So lets get to it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney rubbed her head. _Ow... why couldn't that dragon set me down gently..._ she thought.

"Because, I don't think it matters how I treat you, I am planning on eating you, after all." the dragon said. He sounded kind of snobbish.

"Can... can you read my mind?" Courtney asked.

"Why yes. I am a dragon. We tend to have 'magical powers' as you humans say." the dragon said.

_Well, you don't have to be so rude about it._ Courtney thought.

"Excuse me? Im rude? Isn't it a human custom to introduce oneself when meeting someone?" the dragon said.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would matter, your going to eat me anyways." Courtney said.

"Actually, im a African razor-back. We only eat one meal a day, at sundown. So I wont be eating you for a while." the dragon said.

"Oh. Well, in that case, my name is Courtney." she said.

"Courtney huh. Well, human names are usually bizarre. I am Kamar." he said. _And he thinks my name is bizarre. _Courtney thought. "I find that offensive," Kamar said, "now, why don't you make yourself useful and play me a lullaby... im awfully tired. There's a stack of instruments over there."

Courtney went over and searched through the pile of instruments. _This is a horrible way to store instruments. No offense._ Courtney thought.

"Wow. You actually have manners." Kamar said.

"Do you have a violin?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, its in that flaming box over there. Just make sure you put it back when your done. And don't break it." Kamar said.

Courtney opened the box and pulled out the violin. It was beautifully crafted and lightweight. It felt a lot like her old violin before the incident. She played it for a good 5 minutes and was preparing to stop, because Kamar appeared to be asleep.

"Don't stop playing." came a voice.

"Who's there?" Courtney said, looking around. There, right in front of her, was a ghost.

"Don't stop playing. Music has an incredible effect on the creatures here. It causes them to fall asleep. If you stop playing before Kamar is well rested, he'll kill you." the ghost said. Courtney didn't stop. About half an hour went by when Courtney heard voices outside the door.

"Mmm... go on without me... I'll be right...." one voice said.

"Courtney??? are you in here?" came the unmistakable voice of Duncan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: woo hoo! Next chapter we get to find out how Duncan got there! And, what happens next!

Derek: great! But you know what would be even greater?

Kayla: you mean a contest?

Derek: no, if you would stop with the cliffhangers already!!!

Me: no way! There so much fun! But anyways... a contest does sound like a good idea... I've got it! The contest will be announced next chapter!

Kayla: and until then, don't forget to read, review, and recommend!!!


	3. duncan to the rescue!

(**A/N**) okay, so here's the deal. Duncan and Courtney wont be able to find there way home by themselves, so they will have a guide to help. This guide is from a tv show. The first person to guess which tv show, gets a prize! So guess! Guess like crazy! Its an awesome prize, you'll love it!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan watched the dragon fly away. _Darn it!_ Duncan thought. "What am I gonna do! The dragon is going to eat my girlfriend and There's nothing I can do about it!!!" he said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" someone behind him said.

Duncan turned around to find a little, furry, brown creature floating behind him.

"Uh... who are you?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, sorry. Im forgetting my manners. My name is Kuriboh." the thing said.

"Kuriboh?" Duncan said.

"Yes." Kuriboh said.

"Okay... well, im Duncan, and the girl who is about to become dragon chow's name is Courtney." Duncan said.

"Don't worry about that. That was an African razor-back. They don't eat until sundown. We have plenty of time to rescue her." Kuriboh said.

"That's a relief." Duncan said.

"Of course, the path to the dragon's cave will be treacherous." Kuriboh said.

"Of course." Duncan said. They began walking through a forest. After a while the trees began to get thicker. Soon, they were so thick they couldn't get through.

"We'll need a sword." Kuriboh said. Duncan spotted a sword sticking out of a rock a few feet away.

"There's one." Duncan said. He went over to it, but someone was already trying to pull it out.

"Today is the day, when I will finally pull the sword, from the stone!" a man said.

""you can do it!"said the girl standing below the rock.

"Outta my way!" Duncan said, pushing the guy away. He grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled. It came out. "Aha! Got it!"

"Well, I was going to say I already had a sword with me, but that one will work too." Kuriboh said. Duncan rolled his eyes and began hacking at the trees with the sword. Eventually the trees got less thick and they were able to walk through them again. Soon they reached a large clearing with about 6 caves the middle as well as a large pond of water.

"Here we are. This is a dragon village. There are many of these throughout elephant island, but only African razor-backs live in this one. And I believe the dragon who took your friend lives in," Kuriboh started walking toward one of the caves, "this one."

Duncan followed, and when they got close to the cave, he heard music. Not just any music, but violin music. _Oh yeah. She's in this one._ Duncan thought.

Kuriboh yawned. "Mmm... go on without me... I'll be right...." Kuriboh said. He fell asleep.

"Courtney??? are you in here?" Duncan whispered.

"Duncan? Is that you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." he said. He walked into the cave, and there was Courtney, playing a violin. Nearby a dragon was sleeping on a pile of gold. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"I cant! If I stop playing he'll wake up and kill me!" she said.

"I wont let him." Duncan said, holding up the sword. "You don't have to stop playing, just walk out and play a little louder the farther away you get."

"Okay..." Courtney said. They walked out of the cave. Duncan picked up Kuriboh and they walked into the forest. When they were far enough away, Courtney stopped playing. Kuriboh woke up.

"Oh, hello. You must be Courtney. Im Kuriboh." Kuriboh said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Courtney said.

"Okay, Duncan. I recognize that sword now. That's the sword of stone. The reason no one has ever opened the magic portal before." Kuriboh said.

"What? You mean its never been done?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. Exactly. On the edge of the sword of stone there is fabled to be a riddle. One must solve this riddle and find the key to open the portal and return home." Kuriboh said.

"Lets see... it says 'the key is hidden deep in a cave, locked in a box of flame.' sounds easy enough." Duncan said.

"How so?" Kuriboh asked.

"Well, the way I see it is, there's a cave, that has a box made of fire in it. And in this box must be the key." Duncan said.

"Either that, or the cave is a volcanic vent and the box is floating in magma." Courtney said.

"_Must_ you be so pessimistic?" Duncan asked.

"Must _you_ always be so quick to point out my flaws?" Courtney asked.

"Must your flaws bug you so much?" Duncan asked.

"Well, if you had as few flaws as I did, your flaws would bug you too." she said.

Duncan scowled."I hate you." he said.

"I hate you more." Courtney said. She kissed him.

"I still hate you." Duncan said.

"Good." Courtney said.

Kuriboh didn't know what was going on, just that he needed to stop it. "Alright, break it up! I made dinner!" Kuriboh said.

"Oh good, im starving!" Courtney said.

"Who wants vegetable soup?" Kuriboh asked.

"Me!" Courtney said. Kuriboh handed them both bowls of soup.

"No thanks, im not hungry." Duncan said. Then his stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Courtney said. "Come on, eat." she ate some. "Mmm! This is really good Kuriboh."

"Thank you." Kuriboh said. "Now eat up, we have more traveling ahead of us tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: *sigh* I love Duncan and Courtney. Don't you?

Kayla: yeah, definitely.

Derek: I loved the end of this chapter. A bit cliffhanger-y, but not bad.

Kayla: this one was kinda long.

Me: so? It was good!

Derek: eh, I've read better.

Me: well... I guess I have too. I stink at writing. But whatever.

Derek: until the next chapter, read, review, and recommend!

Kayla: and remember to guess what show Kuriboh is from!!!


	4. unicorn attack!

(**A/N**) magic is confusing. Especially the magic in this chapter. It involves the switching of heads. So, just to clarify, when Courtney, Duncan, and Kuriboh's heads get switched, if I write (for example), "Courtney attacked Kuriboh" I mean, "Courtney('s head on whichever body its on) attacked Kuriboh("s head on whichever body its on)". Of course, if you still don't understand what's going on, just reread the part that was confusing, you'll figure it out. And even if you don't, its still funny. oh, and one more thing. kudos to my readers for reading. double kudos to my reviewers for making my day. triple kudos for those of you who guessed. and quadruple kudos to Jynxite for being the first to correctly guess that Kuriboh is from yugioh!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney yawned. She looked around, hoping maybe this was all a dream, and that she had woken up in her bed. Nope. Still in the forest on elephant island.

"Okay guys! Its time to get up! Up, up, up!!!" Kuriboh said, cheerily.

"Im up! Im up!" Duncan said, not so cheerily.

"Come on, I've got breakfast!" Kuriboh said.

"Are you always this cheery in the morning?" Courtney asked.

"Yes! Always!!!" Kuriboh said. "I have a good feeling about today! I think were gonna find that key!"

_The key is hidden deep in a cave, locked in a box of flame..._ Courtney thought. _But what does that mean..._

After breakfast, they had just set out on there search for the key, when a unicorn the size of a full grown horse jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Just what we need, a unicorn." Kuriboh said, sarcastically.

"Aww... he looks friendly..." Courtney said, walking forward. The unicorn blasted them with magic. When Courtney's's head stopped spinning, she was in a different place. .she looked over to find that Duncan's head was floating, and Kuriboh's head was on her body. _Wait a minute... if Duncan's up there... and Kuriboh is me... then that means..._ "this is wrong on so many levels." she said.

"Hey, at least your not a floating head!" Duncan said.

"This is just one of the unicorn's tactics to distract us. Don't let it distract you." Kuriboh said.

Courtney's ran forward and grabbed the unicorn's front legs. "Alright, mister unicorn. If you don't change me back to normal right this second, I'll break off your horn, and sell it to a wizard!!!" Courtney's threatened. The unicorn figured that if these people could stop him from moving, they could easily break his horn off. He blasted them again, putting there heads back where they belonged.

"okay, That's better." Courtney's said.

"Can we still break off his horn and sell it to a wizard?" Duncan asked, still holding the unicorn.

"No! He put us back to normal, now let go of the poor creature!" Courtney's said. Duncan let go. The unicorn wasted no time in getting away. "Okay, even though that was wrong on so many levels, being you does have its advantages."

"Like the fact that I can hold down a full grown unicorn?" Duncan said.

"Well... there's that..." Courtney's said.

"Okay, but next time we get our heads switched, im standing next to you." Duncan said.

"Eww, no! That would be wrong on so many more levels!" Courtney's said.

"No way princess. It would be the same number of levels." Duncan said.

"No, it would be more levels, because if you were me you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to your... I mean my hands to... I mean your hands... ow, my brain!" Courtney's said.

"That may have been unbelievably confusing, but I think I know what you mean." Duncan said.

"Good." Courtney's said.

"Okay, wow. that was crazy. At least its over now. So Courtney's, where'd you get that interesting violin I found in you r backpack?" Kuriboh asked.

"Well, I was in the dragon's cave, and he told me to play something. So I found this violin, and I started playing. And when you guys came to rescue me, I kept playing because I didn't want to wake him up. And... I just kinda... kept it." she said.

"But Isn't that stealing?" Kuriboh asked.

"Im pretty sure it was already stolen." Courtney's said.

"Right. Its not stealing if you steal something someone else stole." Duncan said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kuriboh said.

"What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense!_"_ Duncan said.

_My older brother was right. Humans are flakes._ Kuriboh thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Kayla: that was pretty confusing.

Derek: yeah. But funny.

Me: I know! I went back and reread this chapter before I posted it, and I had to re-reread the part with the head switching.

Duncan: it made no sense, whatsoever.

Kayla: yeah, but you still understood it.

Duncan: whatever.

Me: and until next time... you can say it Duncan.

Duncan: read, review, and recommend!!!


	5. the blacksmith

(**A/N**) alright! More twists and turns, anyone? Well, it doesn't matter whether you want them or not, your getting them!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney, Duncan, and Kuriboh were resting from walking almost all morning.

"I've got it!!!" Kuriboh said, all of a sudden.

"You've got what?" Duncan asked.

"The answer to our problem! I know the man who created the sword of stone, and the riddle, and all that malarkey!!!" Kuriboh said. "Which means, all we have to do is find him, and he'll tell us! And I know where to find him too!"

"That's great!!!" Courtney said.

"Come on! Lets go!!!" Kuriboh said.

"But Kuri... we just walked ALL morning!!! can't we have a little break???" Courtney complained.

"Don't call me Kuri." Kuriboh said. "We can have a break tonight! Lets go, were burning daylight! Besides, its just a little further."

They walked a little further. In a nearby clearing sat a large straw hut with a furnace and black smithing tools outside.

"DONNY!!! You in here?!?" Kuriboh said into the hut.

"Yeah! Who wants to know???" came the reply.

"Its Kuriboh!" Kuriboh said.

"Kuriboh! Good to see you!" the man said.

"Donny, meet Courtney and Duncan. Courtney and Duncan, meet Donny." Kuriboh said.

"Nice to meet you! Any friend of Kuriboh's is a friend of mine!" Donny said.

"Donny, we need help solving the riddle on the sword of stone." Kuriboh said.

"Ah... the sword of stone... one of my finest creations! I remember carving the riddle on it too. The key is hidden deep in a cave, locked in a box of flame... I hear some imbecile got it trapped in a rock." Donny said.

"Funny, that's where I found the sword." Duncan said. He held out the sword.

"We need your help to find the key so we can get home." Courtney said.

"The key? Oh, yes, of course. Umm..." he scratched his head, "im sorry, I can't remember." Donny said. "If you really want to know, you'll have to get Cthulhu's golden tooth. It gives one the power to remember everything they've ever forgotten."

"Everything?" Courtney asked, "even the stuff you don't want to remember?" Donny nodded. "Wow. No wonder he's called the master of madness."

"It might make me go insane, but it's the only way." Donny said.

"Wait... how exactly do we get Cthulhu's golden tooth?" Duncan asked.

"How else? You gotta pull it outta his mouth." Donny said.

"Well, lets go! I happen to know for a fact that Cthulhu lives in the castle of nightmares!" Kuriboh said.

"the... castle of...*gulp* nightmares?" Courtney said.

"yep! lets go!!!" Kuriboh said.

"Good luck!" Donny called as they left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: has anyone else figured it out yet?

Kayla: figured what out?

Me: duh! The riddle!

Derek: oh, of course you've figured out the riddle!

Courtney: You ARE the author after all.

Me: so true Courtney. So true.

Courtney: you know what else is true? That you need to read, review, and recommend!!!


	6. the castle of nightmares

(**A/N**) this just keeps getting better and better! And more and more fun to write, too! Just wanted to say, before we get started, that i had trouble uploading the new chapters last week, so in keeping with my one chapter per story per week law, i have 2 new chapters for each story. so if your wondering why there wasnt anything new last week, thats why. And now, for your reading enjoyment... here is... chapter 6? Yeah. Chapter 6.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My legs hurt." Courtney complained.

"Im thirsty." Duncan said.

"Don't worry, were almost there!" Kuriboh said. They had only been traveling for a couple hours since they woke up ths morning.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!!!" Courtney said. Just then a smallish half bird, half human monster landed in front of them.

"Umm... Kuriboh? What the heck is that?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, that would be a harpy." Kuriboh said. A few more landed. "Make that harpies." The harpies flew towards them. "Now, now... we don't want any trouble... were just here for-" he was cut off by the harpies' screeching. Then one spoke.

"We don't want any trouble either. Hand over the girl and we'll leave you alone." it said.

"Why me???" Courtney asked.

"Its simple really, you stole our master's violin and he wants it back. Nothing more." the harpy said.

"He isn't planning on eating me afterwards?" Courtney asked.

"No." the harpy said.

"No. I wont let you take Courtney. Not again." Duncan said.

"Duncan! What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"Lets have a contest. Me versus you. A race to the castle of nightmares. If I win, you have to never bother any of us again." Duncan said.

"Okay, and if I win, the girl comes with me to my master's cave. And, for being such a nusance, he can eat you too." the harpy said.

"Deal." Duncan said.

"Duncan!" Courtney said.

"Trust me, princess. Kuriboh, be our referee." Duncan said.

"Okay. Now I want a nice, clean race. No shoving, pushing, hitting, biting, or flying. If you do any of these things, you will be disqualified!" Kuriboh said. "On your mark... get set... GO!!!" the race began with Kuriboh, Courtney, and the other harpies running and flying behind. Kuriboh managed to get ahead and make it to the castle first. When Duncan and the harpy first caught sight of the castle, they both slowed down. _Whoa._ Duncan thought. The castle of nightmares was a giant, black castle with huge spikes shooting up from the ground around it. You could hear ghosts moaning. The windows were dark, and the whole castle looked and sounded really creepy. _Bet its even scarier at night._ Duncan thought. He sped up again, but the harpy seemed unsure. It took a step forward, heard the ghosts, and took off into the air. The other harpies followed.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked.

"Harpies are afraid of ghosts." Duncan said. "Guy heard the ghosts moan and flew off."

"Wow... that is one creepy castle." Courtney said.

"Come on, lets go inside!" Kuriboh said. They walked closer to the castle. The drawbridge was down, but the moat was full of murky water that had alligators and piranhas in it.

"Good thing the drawbridge was down, right?" Duncan said, once they were inside. Courtney froze. There. Standing right there. Was the master of madness himself. The great Cthulhu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: Yay!!! cliffhanger!!!

Derek: boo cliffhanger.

Me: I LOVE writing cliffhangers!!!

Kayla: I don't like them that much. They may be fun for you, but not for your readers.

Kuriboh: yeah. Its like, they walk into the castle, they see the great Cthulhu, and the chapter ends!

Me: I know!!! guess what, this fanfic is almost over!

Kayla: what???

Me: well it is! I can only keep the story going for so long, you know. you can say it this time, Kuri.

Kuriboh: don't call me Kuri. And you guys can read, review, and recommend!!!


	7. the master of madness

(**A/N**) alright! Like I said last chapter, this story is almost over. The Cthulhu battle is about to take place, and then all they have to do is... well, I better not say too much. I estimate I'll write about... 1 more chapter. Maybe 2. Possibly 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney stared at the monstrosity before her. It had a huge green head with little, black, beady eyes, and short green tentacles covered its mouth. It had big, green bat-like wings on its back. It had long green arms with sharp clawed hands and big green feet, perfect for stomping. It was roughly 20 feet tall and its head just barely touched the ceiling. It smelled of rotten fish and hard-boiled eggs, with just a hint of skunk. In other words, Cthulhu was scary beyond all reason. _Even scarier than the castle..._ Courtney thought. Not only was Cthulhu scary beyond all reason, he was also slowly lumbering towards them.

"Holy cow..." Duncan said.

Courtney was thinking as rapidly as she could. Even though Cthulhu was huge, and it would only take him a few steps to reach them, he was really slow. _It's the fact that he's so huge that's slowing him down._ Courtney thought. Then it hit her_. music causes the monsters to fall asleep._ She thought. She pulled the violin out of her backpack and started playing. Cthulhu yawned as the music reached its ears. When he yawned it revealed a mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth, one of which glinted in the tiny bit of sun coming from the window. It got down on the ground... and fell asleep. Within minutes it was snoring loudly.

"Is it... asleep???" Duncan asked. He looked over and saw that Kuriboh was awake. _Strange..._ Duncan thought.

"Come on, we have to take the golden tooth!" Kuriboh said, holding up a pair of rather large pliers.

"Alright!" Duncan said.

While they went over to get the tooth, Courtney saw a strange room. She remembered to play louder the further away she got. She walked down a hall and into a room. The doorway was the size of a regular doorway, so Cthulhu wouldn't be able to get in. On the walls were strange pictures that looked almost familiar.

Duncan and Kuriboh rushed towards Cthulhu's great sleeping bulk. Up to his giant mouth.

"Whoa! This mouth is so big, I bet a dragon could live in it!" Duncan said.

"I bet one could!" Kuriboh agreed.

"Okay pliers, do your stuff!" Duncan said, placing the large pliers around the fist-sized gold tooth. He pulled, and the tooth came out. "Alright! Wonder how much this thing is worth." he went to touch it.

"No! Don't touch it! If you touch it, you'll remember things! Maybe even things man was not meant to remember!!!" Kuriboh said.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot! I wasn't going to touch it! Now... where'd Courtney go?" Duncan said. He heard music coming from a nearby room. They walked in to the room.

Courtney stopped playing, but Cthulhu continued to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: wow. I didn't know I could write so good...

Kayla: Cthulhu sounds scary...

Derek: don't worry, if he shows up, I'll protect you.

Kamar: He seems even scarier then me.

Me: you? Scary? Ha, yeah right. Your just a snobby dragon with bad breath.

Kamar: well, I never.

Me: but you can still say it.

Kamar: okay, readers, you need to read, review, and recommend.


	8. going home

(**A/N**) Alright readers! We"re in the 9th inning. Which means this thing is almost over! almost. also, for those of you who are reading gun point, i really wrote that song. and if you want me to write a song for your stories, tell me in your review, i'll read your story, and i'll see if i can come up with anything. but you have to give me credit in your story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan and Kuriboh walked into the room. "Hey! Check it out, we got the tooth!" Duncan said.

"Cool! Let me see." Courtney said, putting a hand on the tooth.

_"Do you have a violin?" Courtney asked._

_"Yes, its in that flaming box over there. Just make sure you put it back when your done. And don't break it." Kamar said._

_Courtney opened the box and pulled out the violin._

She let go of the tooth. _Flaming box... Dragon cave... violin... the riddle!_ she looked at the walls again. _Music notes!_ She thought. "The walls are covered in sheet music!" she said.

"What?" Kuriboh asked.

Courtney put the bow against the strings of the violin and started to play, all the while thanking the heavens she could read sheet music. the song sounded almost like lugia's song. The notes glowed as she played them. Soon the whole room was glowing. When she played the final note the wall in front of her burst into flames. The flames went out as quickly as they appeared, leaving a large glowing circle with static inside of it, kind of like on a tv screen. Duncan stepped forward. After the static fuzzed a bit longer, a picture started to appear. It was the guy's trailer on the film lot.

"Courtney! You opened the portal!!!" Kuriboh exclaimed.

"Well, guess this is my stop. Bye Kuriboh, bye Courtney." he walked towards the portal, but Courtney stopped him. She kissed him.

"Good bye." she said.

"Good bye." Duncan said. He stepped into the portal. On the other side, he turned and watched Courtney and Kuriboh slowly fade away. _Wow its late…_ Duncan thought, stifling a yawn.

Courtney walked towards the portal. It showed her hotel room at playa des losers. "Guess this is good bye." Courtney said.

"Guess this is." Kuriboh said.

"Oh, Kuriboh! Im gonna miss you!!!" Courtney said, hugging the adorable puff ball.

"Im gonna miss you too." Kuriboh said. "But you need to go home. If you don't, it could upset the natural order of things."

"Okay. Good bye." Courtney said. She steeped through the portal, and watched Kuriboh fade away. She looked at the clock. _10:30 pm? Well, guess I better get some sleep..._ she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: Yay! There back home, and everything's all happy again!

Derek: yeah... except you forgot to tell what happens to Donny.

Kayla: yeah, good authors always tie up all the loose ends.

Donny: and my end is most definitely loose.

Me: umm... that doesn't sound right.

Donny: your right. read review and recommend!


	9. epilouge

(**A/N**) okay! One more chapter, and then im all done. I have to resolve the thing with Donny, so here you go!!! this is kinda like an epilogue. Okay? And seriously, if you need songs, I can help. I do parodies, silly songs, serious songs, you name it, I'll write it!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donny?" Kuriboh said.

"Kuriboh! Your back! Did you get the tooth? Hey... where'd your friends go?" Donny said.

"Home. We found the key, opened the portal, now there back where they belong." Kuriboh said.

"Well, it doesnt matter, I remember! It was a violin in a dragons cave!" Donny siad.

"That's great, but we figured it out already." Kuriboh said.

"Oh, well... alright. So did you keep the tooth???" Donny said.

"The tooth? no, i dont want the wrath of Cthulhu to descend upon me." Kuriboh said.

"smart, i would've done the same thing." Donny said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: oh Yay!!! im so happy! Its finally over, and im finally done! This chapter was sort of short, but it IS an epilogue. There supposed to be short.

Courtney: excellent story Total Drama Addict.

Me: thanks!

Donny: im glad you didnt make us get eaten like you originally planned.

Me: well, i was trying to set this up for unexpected journey 2, which i need ideas for!!!!!!! so, if you have any, pm me or write it in your review!!!!

Duncan: whoa. I just realized your username abbreviated is TDA.

Kuriboh: that's weird. Did you do that on purpose?

Me: maybe...

Kamar: well, I think its "cool", as you humans would say.

Derek: I cant get over the fact that the violin was the key!

Kayla: I know! I so did not see that coming!

Me: and while you're here, don't forget to...

All(except me): read, review, and recommend?

Me: no! Don't forget to read a lost cause and gun point!!! there both really good.

All(except me): oh!

Me: but feel free to do the other things too. Total Drama Addict, out! :)


End file.
